fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs (Fable)
A virtual Easter Egg is an intentional hidden message or feature which may be found in a form of media, such as a book, computer program, DVD, film, web page, or, in this case, a video game. This is a list of Easter Eggs that can be found in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. Fable The Carter Brothers In Oakvale's Memorial Garden, there are two gravestones that read "S. Carter, gave his life that Albion might live" and "D. Carter, ever unconvinced there is life before death...". This is a reference to brothers Simon and Dene Carter, members of Lionhead Studios. Cursing in Witchwood During the Find the Archaeologist quest, the player must guess the name of the Demon Door at the Witchwood Stones. Nearby are four stones from which the player must decipher the Demon Door's name. The letters on the stones are H, I, S, and T. There are a few words that can be made, including HIST, HITS, SITH, THIS, TISH, and SHIT. If the player spells SHIT, two Balverines will spawn and attack the player, followed by the Demon Door uttering 'Shit' under its breath. Divine Comedy At Greatwood Caves, there is a sign between the rocks just outside of the entrance to the Hobbe Caves that bears the inscription "Abandon hope all ye who enter here". This line is read outside the Gate of Hell from Dante Alighieri's 14th Century epic poem Divine Comedy. Fight Club '' After emerging victorious from the Knothole Glade Fist Fighters Gang, the Fist Fighter's trophy can be acquired. Upon closer inspection, the parchment reads "Punch Club. There are only two rules in Punch Club. Rule 1 - Never talk about Punch Club. Rule 2 - No pets". This is most likely a reference to the 1999 film Fight Club. Frying Pan Hidden beneath a dig spot behind the barn at Orchard Farm, the player will find an oversized Frying Pan. The barn has hay cubes near it. There are three hay cubes on top of one another, forming something like a pyramid. Between the hay pyramid and the barn is the dig spot. If the player has found all six Treasure Clues, the Frying Pan will have 100 damage and have four augmentation slots (or five if the player enters all five augmentations simultaneously). In Fable Anniversary, the Frying Pan will have three augmentation slots (or four if the player enters all four augmentations simultaneously). If the player finds the Frying Pan without all six Treasure Clues, it will have zero damage and no augmentation slots. Gravestone Messages Several of the gravestones in Lychfield Graveyard have messages on them which are references to other books, films, and games, such as: *''Brom: Lived as a Storyteller and Dragon rider. (Brom from the Inheritance Cycle novels by Christopher Paolini) *''Brom: Here lies Brom. Lost his family and his life to Bandits.'' (Possibly the Hero of Oakvale's father) *''Captain J. Sparrow: The wind at your back forever, sir.'' (Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean) *''Gimli: Don't call him short.'' (The dwarf Gimli from The Lord of The Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien) *"Sic Gorgiamus Allos Sublectatos Nunc". This is Latin for "We Gladly Feast on those who would Subdue us", which is the motto of The Addams Family *''What you lookin' at? (A British TV show starring Linford Chrstie) ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy The horrible poetry read by the Bargate Prison Warden is a reference to the novel ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' by Douglas Adams, where the alien species known as "Vogons" read bad poetry to captured hitchhikers. Secret Profile Name Messages If the player enters the below names as their profile name, the following messages will appear. Note that the last letter in each variation for "krunk" spells "lion", in reference to Lionhead Studios. *krunk: "You heard about the time I killed me a couple of Heroes?" *krunkl: same as above *krunki: "My hands are red with the blood of thousands." *krunko: "You know I once burned down a whole village." *krunkn: "I once killed a white balverine. I did, it's true." *Jeremy D: "Jeremy Defrehn is a nutter." Superman In the Heroes' Guild, the "Kryndon Tattoo" can be found in an upstairs bookshelf. It is a chest tattoo, and its design and name are likely references to Superman's iconic "Superman shield" (the symbol worn on his chest) and his home planet of Krypton. Tribute to Russell Shaw At Hook Coast, outside the ruined abbey, there is a gravestone which reads, "Master bard R. Shaw lies here. His music can be heard wherever you go". This is a reference to Russell Shaw, the composer for most of the music in the Fable series. Fable: The Lost Chapters '' ''Harry Potter If the player attempts to donate the Book of Spells to the school in Bowerstone South during the Book Collection quest, the teacher, Mr. Gout, will say "The book of spells? This isn't some potty school of wizards, you know!". This is a reference to the Harry Potter book series by J.K. Rowling. Village People During the Oracle of Snowspire quest, the glyphs on the tablets and in the expressions for The Oracle spell out Y, M, C, and A. This is a reference to the Village People song of the same name. Fable Anniversary Dave's Hat A cardboard helmet called Dave's "Mind Crate" Hat is available as free DLC for the Xbox 360 version of Fable Anniversary. The name and design of this helmet are references to Minecraft. The Sandgoose and Aurora When viewing the map of Albion in the menu or during loading screens, an illustration of a large bird, the Sandgoose, can be seen at the very bottom edge of the map, far south of Albion, on the desert continent of Aurora. Category:Gameplay Category:Fable